Willows Bizzar Year
by Jamilia Author Fair
Summary: A story about Edward Cullen fell for the Human named Willow Swan
1. 1St

Our father drove us to the train station with the windows down. You can bet your cats tail there was an argument between Bella and I. I liked the wind blowing through my hair and the smell of pine trees filling the car. Bella on the other hand preferred to have the car hot and stuffy.

My sister and I were moving to Forks, Washington to live with our mother and her new husband Danny. Well, he's not actually new seeing as they've been married for nine years now. Bella likes him, hell she even calls him dad sometimes. Now, I on the other hand will never call another male dad. I mean I already have a father and I am not in need for another one. Now, don't get me wrong, I may not LIKE our mother all that much but Bella wants her to be happy and Danny is an okay guy. He would have been a great guy had he not been sleeping around with my father's wife. He also makes Bella's mother happy and I guess that's a good thing. I don't know. She thinks he's God's gift from the heavens sent down to keep our mother happy and distracted from her insane behavior. Bella and I may be twins, me being the better looking one of course, but we are far from being alike. You see, she has dark brown hair that stops mid back while my hair is a white with a hint of gray and stops just a few inches above my bottom. She basically looks like our mother, having only our father's nose and ears while I on the other hand look exactly like our father with the exception of having white hair and our mothers full lips and small nose, thank Sushi that's all I got from that foul woman. We're just so different...looks and all.

"Are the two of you sure you want to do this?" Charlie questioned as I jumped out of the car.

"Yeah, were sure, dad. We can't wait get to mom's." Bella was always a terrible liar.

"You're a horrible liar, Bellz." I say before turning away from her glare and meeting Charlie-Dad's amused gaze,"I don't want to leave you, pops but Renee should get to spend some time with her castaway daughters." I stated with a smile. You see the moment our mother got remarried she sent us to stay with Charlie-Dad when Bella and I were only seven years old. The last nine years we have been forced to Skype and call her. Compliments of Charlie Swan everybody! Anyway, I never liked the woman. I mean who just sends their children away for nine years and then out of the blue asks us to come stay with her for the year? One crazy psycho.

"Willow, you're mother didn't cast you and Bella awa-" Charlie-Dad started but I held up a hand to silence him. Oh Shit! I'm the woman! I silenced Charlie Swan with just a raise of my hand! This is going to go down in history!

"Look, Charlie-Dad, Renee DID cast us away. I swear if we were on the titanic and she met Leonardo and he promised to marry her if she walked away from us she would push us over board herself." I stated. Wait, if I met Leonardo I would do the same to her if he promised to marry me. I mean...it's Leonardo DiCaprio."Naw, I can't really blame her for that. It is Leonardo DiCaprio." I said with a smile.

"Will -"

"The point is, Charlie-Dad, she casted us away like an iceberg on Ice Age for nine years and now out of nowhere she wants us back. This is total and complete cow shit and you know it."

Charlie-Dad took a deep breath and moved to stand before me, placing his big and heavy hand on my shoulder,"Look, I know you're angry with your mother -"

"She is NOT my mother."

"but she misses you girls and she wants to make up for her mistakes. Can't you just give her that chance?" he asked.

I shrugged,"I don't know, Charlie-Dad, have you forgiven Renee for what she did to you?" I questioned.

What did she do, you ask? She cheated on my father with her new husband. Want to know the messed up part about the whole thing? Danny was Charlie-Dad's best man at their wedding. He and my father were best friends. SMH, Renee just could keep her legs criss-crossed-apple-sauce.

"It took some time, a Long time actually, but yes, I have forgiven your mother for what she did." He says.

At first I didn't believe him but staring up into his eyes I could see that he was telling the truth. He had forgiven that home wrecking grinch. I may look like my father and we may share a few characteristics but we aren't the same people. I haven't forgiven Renee not do I think I ever could. She destroyed our once at a time perfect family. How can I forgive her for that?

"Well, good for you but I'm not that generous of a human being. She deserves to suffer for what she did and I'm going to make it my goal to make sure that she does." I stated,"Bye dad! Gotta catch that train!" I said before kissing his scruffy cheek and rushing off towards the station doors, not bothering to wait for Me. Goth to say her goodbyes to Charlie-Dad. I was excited about the train ride though the direction it would be heading in was depressing. Why couldn't she just leave well enough alone and let me be happy with Charlie-Dad and Ms. Gothum?

"Willow, wait up!" Ms. Gothum called after me.

I glanced over my shoulder at her, smiled and took off like a bullet towards the train. Bella never liked to run so I was going to make her. She wasn't out of shape or anything just a bit lazy sometimes,"Willow!" she screamed this time.

I stopped dead in my tracks, turned around and gave the best glare I could give,"What do you WANT Gothum!?" I snarled through clenched teeth.

She nearly tripped at the sight of my glare. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Hahaha. She was scared yet confused. "I - I was calling your na - name." she gasped out.

"I know. I heard you."

"Why didn't you stop?"

"You were being chased by him." I said pointing a finger to the air man behind her.

She quickly spun around on her heel with a scream,"Ahhh!" she tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her ass.

I burst out into laughter,"Hahahaha! You should have seen your face!" I cried out in between breaths, catching the attention of others. She glares up at me with so much hatred I thought I'd burst into flames on the spot.

"You're an IDIOT!" She screamed up at me.

"Hey, there was a man chasing you. Just because YOU couldn't see him doesn't mean he wasn't there. Air Men are hard to see for those unworthy of seeing them." I said before turning around and walking away from her.

"You need some serious help, Willow Swan." She called after me.

I glanced over my shoulder at her,"There is NOTHING wrong with me."

She scoffed,"That's HIGHLY debatable."

"Whatever, Gothum." I say as we approach a man in a dark blue uniform with a matching hat,"Hello, is this the train to Forks, Washington?"

The man smiles and nods,"Yes it is. May I see your ticket?"

I handed him our ticket and after glancing at them he handed them back,"Thank you. You and your partner may board the train."

"Thank you." I glance back at Bella and smile,"Come on, sweetie, we don't want to get seated in the back." I say.

She only glares at me before following me towards the front of the train. I wanted to see everything and the only way to do that was to sit up from where the windows were bigger,"Come on, Bellz, before there are no seats left."

"I'm coming." She groaned.

Looking forward, I spotted two seat ahead on the left, so I rushed forward and sat down just before these two other girls, who looked about our age, could,"Sorry, girls, seats taken."

They throw a glare my way,"We were going to sit there." One said. She had blonde hair and was dressed in a pink Sun dress. Yuck! Pink and Sun dress don't fit me.

"Well, you got here a little to late so...get!" I hissed at them.

They jumped, a bit startled, before rushing down the isle to find a seat,"That was mean." Bella says.

I shrugged,"They threw the first glare." I said.

Five hours and counting later, Bellaz and I are arguing about whether or not vampires are real. I believe they do and she doesn't.

Goth shakes hear head,"I swear Renee dropped you on your head as a baby."

"I REALLY wouldn't put it past her. The woman is far from a saint." I say.

"She's not ALL bad, Willow."

"Not all bad? Huh. She cheated on Charlie-Dad with his best friend, she married the backyard bastard, the moment they got married she casted us away and onto Charlie-Dad's front porch and we haven't seen her face-to-face in nine years. Yeah, I'd give her the mother of the year award." I said with heavy sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I'm not asking you to forgive her. I'm asking you to play nice." She says.

"How long are we talking, Bellz?" I questioned. If she's talking the entire year she's DEFINITELY going to get her feelings hurt. I don't have the willpower to be nice to that woman for an entire year. My head would explode from being so fake for so long.

"I'll be stretching it if I say the whole year, right?"

"You just answered your own question, Bellz." I said.

She sighs quiet heavily,"Fine. How about six months? It only half the year." She pointed out.

I groaned, loudly I might add, and threw my arms up in the air,"Alright, I'll be nice to the wicked witch of the Northwest but if she does or says anything even REMOTELY close to being ill about Charlie-Dad I am GOING to pop her like popcorn."

She nods,"Thank you, Willow."

"You're welcome, Isabellza."

"Willzo." She shot back.

I gasped,"Did Bellza the grumpy old cat just have a comeback?"

She glares and shook her head,"Way to ruin the moment, butt head."

I smile and do a torso bow,"You're welcome, madam ButtFace."

"Whatever. Let's just...do something to keep ourselves busy until we get to Forks."

"We could play I Spy." I suggested.

"That's a kids game, Willow."

I blinked at her for a few seconds before pointing to myself,"Have you forgotten that I AM a kid? Duh!"

"We're the same age, Willow. If your a kid that would make me one also and I'm NOT a kid." She defended.

Willow held her hands up,"Okay, Okay, calm down, lion. Don't bite my finger off. You're not a kid, I heard you." I said,"Dang."

I watched her sigh,"I'm sorry."

I waved her off,"I wouldn't be. Never apologize for what you believe, no matter how small, big, curvy, straight or crazy it may be." I finished when all of a sudden there was a loud BANG!

Then...

KaBOOM!


	2. 2Nd

Without thinking I reached over grabbed Bella by the shoulders and pulled her over into the seat beside me. I used my arms to shield her from all the debris that came flying in our direction. Whatever it was; metal, wood, or flying fire; it came towards my head so ducked down only for it to pierce my back.

"Ahhh!" I cried out in pain.

Bella went to lift her head but I held it down,"Don't move!" I told her before quickly getting to my feet, ignoring the pain in my back, and rushed toward the sliding doors that led to the front of the train. I gasped at the scene before me. Almost everything was black and covered in smoke. There were people laying on the floor not moving, some were trying to get on their feet, some were crying and groaning and there were some balled up shaking. Rushing forward, I started ordering people to get to the back of the train.

"I know everyone is freaking out right now but I need for all of you, who can walk, to get to the far back of the train as safely as you can." I called out as I began helping some of them to their feet.

"Willow!"

I glanced over my shoulder at Bella and glared at her,"Get back, Isabella! I told you NOT to move!"

"I can't just leave you! I can't just sit and do nothing!" She cried.

"Fine, help me get everyone to the far end of the train as safely as possible." I said to her.

She nods,"Okay." She says turning to walk away only to stop and turn back to look at me,"I love you, Willow Swan. Please, be careful." She says.

I nod,"I love you, too, Bellza, and I will." I say,"Now go." I said before turning towards the people who lay on the train floor not moving. I rushed toward them and started feeling for a pulse. Thank Bruce Almighty! They were still alive. I hopped up on my feet and rushed towards a group of men who were also helping to get people to the back of the train,"I need help back here! There are three unconscious people back here!" I say.

They all make their way towards the front of the train after me,"Is there anyone else back here?" One man dressed in a suit -minus the jacket- questioned.

I shook my head,"No, not that I can see." I said watching them carry the unconscious people towards the back of the train. With a sigh, I went to follow them when someone screamed out,"Someone Help!"

I began looking around for the voice but I couldn't see anything with the smoke getting thicker,"Where are you?" I called out blindly.

"Help me, please!" The voice came from my left so I quickly moved to the left,"Talk to me!"

"Over here! Please, Don't let me die!" It was a females voice. She sounded like she was no older than twenty-five.

I blindly searched for her when I was finally able to see b her. She was trapped under a rather huge chunk of the medal train,"I see you!"

"Please, get me out of here!" She cried.

I rushed forward,"I'm not going to let you die." I say as I looked for a way to get her out from under the fallen debris,"Look, I can see that your leg is pretty messed up but I am GOING to need your help. When I lift this I need for you to quickly pull yourself out from under it, Alright?" I said softly. I didn't want to scare the woman. She wasn't going to die, not on my watch.

She nods,"Okay." she says.

"1...2...3! Ahhhh!" I screamed as I lifted the heavy medal from in top of her,"Move!"

She quickly began to pull herself out from under the medal,"Ahhh!" she screamed.

Suddenly, the top of the train began to cave in. Wide eyes I turned to the woman,"You have to get out of here, Now!" I screamed at her.

She looked up at what was left of the ceiling then back at me,"What about you!?"

"I'll be right behind you, just go!" I yelled as debris started falling.

I watched as she pulled herself up onto her good leg and began to hop her way towards the back of the train,"Come on!" She screamed, turning back to look at me as I slowly placed the medal piece down.

"Get out of here, Now!" I glared at her. Why are people so Damn hardheaded? If someone tells you to do something and it's in your best interest then do it! Annoying little airhead! I glanced up at the ceiling. I knew the moment I made a break for it that it would cave it. I was at a wall. I move, I could die...I don't move I could still die. So, taking a deep breath, I quickly made a run for it and just before I made it to the skidding doors everything went black.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Oh my cracker jacks was that noise annoying. I really wish someone would turn the Damn thing down...or off.

"Oh god! Shut up!" I groaned, reaching out and hitting whatever I could to put an end to the noise. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking rapidly. It was way to darn bright where I was...wherever I was. Once my eyes were adjusted to the lighting in the room I was able to make out two chairs pressed up against the wall opposite of me, a tv just above the end of the bed and my foot hanging form a sling.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" I screamed. Really? A broken leg? I couldn't get something cooler like broken ribs?" I snapped moving to sit up only to wince at the pain in my ribs,"Woops, looks like I spoke to soon."

Suddenly, the door to my room opened and in stepped Gothum. She looked exhausted and like she'd been crying recently. Despite everything I was relieved that she was safe and alright. We may not always get along but she's my sister and I love the girl,"Thank Nathan you're alright." I sighed in relief. If you're wondering who Nathan is he's my bat boyfriend. Yes made from one-hundred percent steel and he has one heck of a swing. I didn't want to risk kidnapped so I had Charlie-Dad ship him to Renee's a few days ago. We will FINALLY be reunited soon.

Bella glances up and meets my gaze, her eyes wife in complete and total shock. One would have thought she was lookin ghost,"Willow?" She gasped.

"No, I'm a shape shifter who can take the form of all of your loved ones." I said.

She rushed forward and threw her arms around me,"Oh My God! I can't believe you're awake! I thought I'd lost you!"

I patted her back before trying to push her off of me,"You are if you don't let me breath!" I gasped out trying to push her away. God! I know I'm irresistible but Damn!

"I'm so sorry! I'm just - Mom, Dad! They don't know you're awake!" She went to leave the room but I called out her name to stop her. I didn't want to see Renee and her second choice of a husband.

"I don't want to your mother and her second choice husband. Now, Where are we?"

"We're in Forks. And mom has been so worried about you. She and Danny, along with Dad, have been camping out here for the past four -" She trailed off nervously. What the hell was that? Why'd she stop? Four what? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? It doesn't feel like more than a few hours. Plus, it can't be weeks or months or years seeing as I am sure my leg would have healed by then.

"Spill it, Gothum." I say.

"...weeks. The last four weeks have been crazy." She says.

I waved her off,"You stopped mid sentence as if four weeks is a long time. I thought you were going to say four months or years, something crazy."

Bella took a deep breath and let it out,"I'm going to get mom, Dad and Danny." She says.

"Leave Renee and Danny outside." I called after her before my room door shut. Looking around the room I noticed vases full of dead, semi-dead and alive flowers. A lot of them along with balloons and get well cards and thank you cards. I reached over and took one of the cards that lay on the table and opened it.

 _I am hoping if this is being read that it's by you, Willow Swan. You do not know me but I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. Instead of responding like the others; panicking, running away, or leaving others behind; you stayed behind and helped not just me but others who didn't know what to do. You risked your life to save mine. If not for you I wouldn't be here today with my family and instead of being trapped beneath medal. There is no words to describe how grateful my family and I am to you. You gave my children their mother back and my husband his wife back. You gave me my life back._

 _Whenever you wake up I hope to hear from you soon. Or hopefully you are awake on one of the days my family and I come and visit._

 _Again, there are no words to describe how grateful to you we are or no words to say thank you. We pray for your rapid recovery and hope to see your eyes and smile soon._

 _Katie Morgan and Famliy._

Wow. Her hand had to have gotten a cramp from writing all of this. Mine did just reading it. Flashes of that day began flooding back and it was a bit overwhelming. I didn't even stop to think about what could happen to me. It's as if my body was taken over by some saving unicorn spirit and I just started giving out orders and trying to get everyone to the back of the train safely. Shaking my head I ran my fingers through my hair that was shockingly still straight.

 _I wonder if Bella has been brushing my hair._

Before I could even take another breath the door opened and in rushed Charlie-Dad, Home Wrecker, and Second Choice and some man and woman and three children. I raised a brow before holding up a hand to stop them. Holy cow! My nails grew about three inches in four weeks. Ha. I could never get them to crow. I guess I should go into more four week comas more often.

"Charlie-Dad, you're welcomed but Home Wrecker and Second Choice get lost." I stated with a straight face, shocking them all.

"Willow, you promised." Bellz spoke up.

I rolled my eyes,"Promises are meant to be broken." I stated, my gaze drifting towards Home Wrecker,"Aren't they, Renee?"

Her gaze dropped to the floor and so did her second choice husbands,"Willow Swan, I heard you were awake." I looked behind the two depressed statues and met the gaze of a very attractive blond haired, topaz colored eyes and pale skinned doctor. The man was beyond being godly hot. He was out of this universe hott. Damn, why couldn't I just be a few years older? My gaze then dropped to his left hand.

 _Damn, he's married. There goes my chance at marrying my dream doctor._

I must have voiced my thoughts because Dr. McSexy chuckled along with Charlie-Dad and Bellz,"That was funny, huh? Well, wait until you get to know me. I'll have you serving the Mrs. with divorce papers in about a week." I said causing him to chuckle again, a sound I've never heard before.

"Well, I can check the ability to speak clearly and joke off the list." He says before moving to stand at my bed side,"How are you feeling?" He questioned.

I smile up at him,"A bit annoyed but nothing a kiss from my future husband couldn't fix." I said jokingly yet half serious.

He lets out a full blown laugh, something I get the feeling he hasn't done in a while,"I don't believe my wife would be to happy with me."

"What the Mrs. Doesn't know won't hurt her." I stated.

He took a seat on the bed beside me and placed two fingers to the place between my collarbone and neck,"Aren't you worried about our age difference?" He questioned, playing along with me.

Yay! He likes me. "What are you, twenty five, thirty at the oldest?"

"Close. I'm thirty four." He says checking my vitals.

"I'm fifteen. A lousy nineteen year age difference. Haven't you ever heard age is NOTHING but a number?" I said as I went to sit up but winced at the sharp pain in my back,"Cracker Jacks! Was I hit my a train!?"

"Not exactly but your back was scratched up pretty badly by the debris that had fallen on top of you." He says with a grave look,"It's rare that I get any surprises but you were definitely a surprise." He says.

"What do you mean I was a surprise?"

"The condition you arrive in was rather a grave one. No one believed you would make it. It was truly a miracle that you were able to survive that incident." He says, gazing directly into my eyes. I could see just how surprised he was - still is - and how concerned he was.

I placed a hand on his,"Once you get to know me, Dr. you'll see that I'm entirely way to stubborn. I'm not going anywhere until I'm darn ready too."

He smiles down at her,"I am, as your family is, very happy to see that you're very much awake." He says getting to his feet.

"Doc, a kiss before you go?"

He raised a brow.

"On the cheek, doc, I'm no real home wrecking donkey...unless you want me to be." I said with a smile.

With a chuckle, he leans down and places a kiss on my forehead,"Take it easy, Willow Swan. I'll be back to personally check on you." He says as he moved towards the door.

"Hey, Doc?"

"Yes, Willow?"

"I'm looking forward to meeting the Mrs." I say.

He smiles,"I'll let her know that." He says.

"Another thing, Thank you for saving my life." I say softly,"You gave me another chance at life to drive everyone insane. I owe you." I says seriously.

He nods,"You're a fighter. I couldn't do my job right if you'd given up. And you owe me nothing. Just seeing you up and smiling is enough payment for me." He says before exiting the room, leaving me to face the people before me.

Propping myself up against the pillow behind me, I opened my arms and smiled as looked around the room at everyone,"So, who wants to hug the once comatose girl first?"


End file.
